The Unwanted
by dariella
Summary: What if Harry had a twin he didn't know about? What if she knew about him? What if she was the real GWL, but no one knew about it, not even her, and their parents died when they were six years old? DMOC, mentioned abuse/rape, rating to be safe.
1. More introduction

The Unwanted

Disclaimer: If i owned this, then i would be extremely happy. BUt i don't. I don't own anything. Not even this computer. tear.

French

_Thought speech_

The Lost Twin

On All Hallo's Eve ( Halloween), Lily and James Potter were putting their children to bed. The children were twins, five year olds. The boy's name was Harry, with short black hair, and emerald eyes. The girl's name was Hannah, with a long black braid and emerald eyes as well.

The Potters were a wizard family, and used to be very popular to every one. Now they were only popular to the more high class traditional families, or pure bloods, even if Lily was a muggle born. You see, Albus Dumbledore told them, when the children were one years old, that the most hated, evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, was going to their family soon, to kill the children.

"Why?" Lily asked fearfully, hugging Harry to herself. "What does he want with my babies?"

"There was a prophecy that dictated that your children will defeat him. The child may be Harry or Hannah, may be even both. I believe it will most likely be both."

"No." James said. "It has to be Harry. He has already done some accidental magic. Beside, he's older and the boy."

"You can put one child over the other?" Albus was shocked, but it was not his place to criticize.

"I'm not. I just know my children." James said.

For the next five years, Harry was taken good care of. He was spoilt beyond beleif, while Hannah watched, and lay almost forgotten. She hardly ever spoke.

At for her mattress was taken away, as Harry needed his sleep to defeat You-Know-Who. No one had time to feed her, so she learned how to, silently, make food. Silently, because if she got cought, she'd be accused of stealing. Her room was very cold, and she had no blanket.

Then, as the children turned six years old, she snuck into Harry's room. He didn't really know who she was, but with twin telepathy, she could talk to him in his dreams.

_Hello Harry._ She thought. He was dreaming that he was a baker, and she a customer.

_Hello. What can I do for you today, miss?_ He smiled in his baker cap.

Suddenly, Hannah heard a noise outside. Her mother screamed, "Don't kill my baby, please!" Hannah saw the door be outlined in green. She dragged the sleepy Harry out of bed and pushed him under it.

_Be silent, Harry, and you will live your great destiny._ Hannah knew he was the Boy Who Will Live. And she loved her big brother, as any twin should do. And so she decided to save him.

A man with a snake like face came in. "So, are you to defeat me?"

"No, sir." As a six year old, she didn't know how to lie. "But I can try."

"I know your brother is in here, but I might as well kill you first." He said the killing curse, and Hannah shut her eyes. She thought to herself: you can save Harry, you can save Harry, don't die so you can save him!

She felt herself get hit with the charm, like a ton if bricks it hit her. But it bounced right off of her, and onto the snake man's face. She, Hannah, was the Girl Who Lived. But not even she knew that. She didn't understand. Her parents died that day, asking for Harry, the Boy Who Lived (in their eyes and in the worlds eyes) to live with his aunt and Uncle. Hannah was sent to a foster home.

As Harry was walking away from the rubble that was his house, he heard the voice that was in his dream talk to him again. _Be still, Harry, be good, be strong. I will always love you Harry, and your great destiny awaits. No matter what, I will be proud of you._ Harry looked around to see who was talking, but no one was there. He didn't know of the twin sister he had, who was never mentioned.

At Hannah's new home, there were three other children. If you could call them children, they looked more like skeletons. Mr. Johnson was an alcoholic, while Mrs. Johnson, who was quick to punish with the fist and faster with the belt, and was usually sober. Mr. Johnson was twice as quick with the fist that Mrs. Johnson, but preferred his afternoon and evening punishment end in bed with Hannah. He liked her pretty face and her innocence. When they got angry, as they easily did, they would send you to the shed out back. There, yo would receive punishment. Sometimes you would stay long after punishment.

Hannah lived there for three years, three very painful years. She knew they didn't care about her, they cared less than her parents did, and her parents didn't even know her name. Her bedroom was, like Harry, under the stairs, and she shared it with the other three kids there. She lived for the nights, when she checked on Harry. She did so every night, and would sooth his dreams. If he had nightmares she would help him turn them intro dreams, beautiful, relaxing dreams. One night she had the pleasure of learning her knew her presence. He said, Thank you, dream lady! And he bowed. She laughed. He was the only one that ever wanted her. She just wished he knew she actually existed. Hannah prayed that he would learn she ws real and take her away to her aunt and uncle's house. It wasn't half as bad as what she was going through.

The year Harry and Hannah were turning seven years old, Albus Dumbledore learned of Hannah's new home, and was enraged.

"How could someone do that to their child, Severus?" Dumbledore vented to his Potions Master and nephew.

"I wouldn't know, Headmaster." Snape said tightly. He was furious as well. The Potters had two children, and just threw one away, while he and his wife, had none, and couldn't because his wife was infertile. They wanted a child desperately.

"Wait," Dumbledore stopped his pacing. "You and your wife want a child, right?"

"Yes." Snape replied.

"Would you mind terribly if you adopted Hannah?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Author's Note: Please R&R im really new to this so please tell me if my ratings all right, and what is a flame? or a mary sue. I promise this will get better real quick, im just explaining who Hannah is and all that, so read and reveiw! Im desperate! :0 Any critism welcome!


	2. Going to School

The Unwanted

Disclaimer: If i owned this, then i would be extremely happy. BUt i don't. I don't own anything. Not even this computer. tear.

French

_Thought speech_

At Hannah's new home, there were three other children. If you could call them children, they looked more like skeletons. Mr. Johnson was an alcoholic, while Mrs. Johnson, who was quick to punish with the fist and faster with the belt, and was usually sober. Mr. Johnson was twice as quick with the fist that Mrs. Johnson, but preferred his afternoon and evening punishment end in bed with Hannah. He liked her pretty face and her innocence. When they got angry, as they easily did, they would send you to the shed out back. There, you would receive punishment. Sometimes you would stay long after punishment.

Hannah lived there for three years, three very painful years. She knew they didn't care about her, they cared less than her parents did, and her parents didn't even know her name. Her bedroom was, like Harry, under the stairs, and she shared it with the other three kids there. She lived for the nights, when she checked on Harry. She did so every night, and would sooth his dreams. If he had nightmares she would help him turn them intro dreams, beautiful, relaxing dreams. One night she had the pleasure of learning her knew her presence. He said, Thank you, dream lady! And he bowed. She laughed. He was the only one that ever wanted her. She just wished he knew she actually existed. Hannah prayed that he would learn she ws real and take her away to her aunt and uncle's house. It wasn't half as bad as what she was going through.

The year Harry and Hannah were turning seven years old, Albus Dumbledore learned of Hannah's new home, and was enraged.

"How could someone do that to their child, Severus?" Dumbledore vented to his Potions Master and nephew.

"I wouldn't know, Headmaster." Snape said tightly. He was furious as well. The Potters had two children, and just threw one away, while he and his wife, had none, and couldn't because his wife was infertile. They wanted a child desperately.

"Wait," Dumbledore stopped his pacing. "You and your wife want a child, right?"

"Yes." Snape replied.

"Would you mind terribly if you adopted Hannah?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Snapes face changed slowly from angry to shocked to blank to happy to delighted.

"No, I wouldn't mind, I had never thought of adoption before, but I'd have to as Sarah!" Snape practically jumped out of his seat to Dumbledore's fireplace, and called his wife, Sarah. "Sarah, darling, would you like to adopt a little eight year old girl?"

"Yes! Oh mu god, yes! Darling this is wonderful!" Sarah screamed excitedly. "When?"

"Well, if you come here, we can go right now." In five seconds Sarah had flooed herself nto Dumbledore's office. "Well, off we go."

When they saw Hannah, they thought she was four, not eight. She was a tiny, bruised thing, and Severus thought he could break her easier than a tooth pick.

When they noticed all the bruises and asked the foster parents about it, they shrugged and said, "The kids like to play rough." Severus doubted that, because of the girl's size.

"Hi, Hannah. My name is Sarah. Would you like to come home with me?" Sarah smiled, but Hannah shrieked, and ran away. She ran into a small cupboard that was under the stairwell. "Oh, Severus, she doesn't like me!" Sarah almost wept into her husbands shoulder.

"Hold on, just a minute." Mrs. Johnson went after her. Dumbledore, Sarah, and Severus heard Mrs. Johnson scolding Hannah in the cupboard. "Get out here, you ungrateful brat. This couple wants you, god knows why, but for what ever reason they'll get you out of my hair. Now get out here you little slut!"

Hannah came back out, looking scared, but she said in a tiny, adorable voice "My name's Hannah."

Severus didn't bring up what he heard the lady say, but he smiled sweetly said, "Hello, Hannah. welcome to my family."

It was late that night that the Snape duo finished the paper work and became a trio. He said to the nine year old that was now his daughter, "You are now a Snape!" Hannah smiled, and he picked her up. She yawned and fell asleep in her new daddy's arms.

'I'm wanted. He wants me.' Hannah smiled at the thought.

Two Years Later- Hannah's POV

Today my family's celebrating my birthday. We don't really know when it is since my old family never told me. Just last night Harry turned eleven as well. I reminded him of it in his dream.

I looked around my bedroom. I have a four-poster- bed, full size, and stone walls. There are window with lace curtains, I put a spell on them so ii can see out, but nobody can see in. The walls are covered in bookcases, magical and non-magical related topics. My mother says I'm to cleaver and to curious for my own good. I know she's right. I know every spell that's taught at Beaux-Baton School up to the fifth year, and every potion up to the third. Unfortunatly for my dad, potions is my weakest subject.

In my wardrobe I pull out a sapphire blue dress. To celebrate my birthday we're going to diagon ally to buy school supplies and a cat. The cat's to be my present. I look in my mirror to brush my bangs in front of my scar. Its as strange scar; its shaped like a sun. We got two letters from magical schools asking my to go. We decided on Beaux-Baton very quickly. I know how to speak French, might as well use it, blah blah blah. The unspoken reason was the main reason: Harry is going to Hogwarts. Uncle Albus says it woud be best if Harry didn't know about me just yet.

I braided my hair except for my bangs to cover my scar. on my forehead. The braid goes past my waist, I kind of like it like that.

"Mamma! Are you ready to go?" I called, putting the ankle length dress on.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, don't you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, now can we go? I want to get my cat!"

Mamma laughed, and Papa came in. "Hannah you look beautiful."

"Thanks, now seriously, lets get out of here." I grabbed my hat. I hated wearing it, but just in case he was there, I wore it. There was a spell on the brim that cast a shadow over my face.

First we went to the wand shop, and I got a wand that I thought was beautiful.

"Ivory, unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches." I said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as pretty as you!" Papa took my chin in his hand, and kissed my forehead. "Just reflects your angelic demeanor."

"Papa!" I pulled away jokingly, then stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "May I go look at the cats while you get the books? Please, oh please oh please oh please?" I begged them.

"Fine, but as soon as you buy one, get some robes, alright?" Mamma said.

"Thank you!" I kissed them both goodbye and ran to the pet store.

I goot to the store, and looked around. Harry was no where in sight so I took off my hat. I hated wearing that bloody thing.

I heard a boy say, "Mom, may I at least look at the animals? I won't ask to buy oone, I promise!"

"Fine, Ronald, just keep your word!" His mother said. Soon a red-headed boy was looking at the cats with me. I guessed him to be Ronald Weasley, my father teaches his twin brothers and another.

"Parents, eh? Can't live with out them, certainly can't live with them." He said.

"I like mine. They're very fair. I'm adopted, so they try hard to be." I replied. I soon regretted it, as his face got very uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it, it worked out very well for me." I said. I wasn't lieing, if you exclude the years in foster care.

"Oh." He said. "Well isn't that one cute!" He said, pointing to a very small white kitten, playing with a plastic ball with a bell in it.

"Oh, perfectly adorable. I think he's a month old. I laughed.

"A she, actually, and she is a month old." The sales lady replied.

"How much?" I asked.

"Five galleons." I paid the lady and bought a light pink collar, and named my kitted Ally.

"I'm Hannah, by the way." I told the boy.

"Ron, Ron Weasley. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

" No, actually, Beaux-Baton, School of Witchcraft. I have to go, I promised my parent I would get my robes next. It was nice meeting you!" I said, placing my hat on my head.

At Madame Maulkins, I met a muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger, who was very nervous. In fact, she was reading her spell book while being measured. I took the book from her, saying she will never be able to study if her clothes don't fit.

"You can have this back once they say your done." I said.

"I know your right, but they say theirs a test once we get their to see what house we're in. What if I fail and they kick me back out?" Hermione wailed.

"Oh for god's sake all you have to do is wear a silly hat. It looks at your personality, and it doesn't as any questions at all." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you a second year?" She asked me in amazement.

"No, first, but my father's a teacher at Hogwarts. His class is brutal though." I said.

They lady said to us that we were done. I gave Hermione her book back, and took my light blue robes and met my father back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Two weeks later I was at the station. We didn't take a train like Hogwarts did, but huge carriages with threstals. I couldn't see the horses, but I knew theey were threstals.

I was in the carriage with three other girls, all blonde hair, blue eyed, rosy cheeked girls. I felt like a sore thum with my jet black hair and emerald eyes.

At first we were quite until one girl spoke up. "We're going to be in the carriage for three very long days if no one speaks soon." Th girl said. She stood up, walked to me, curtseyed and introduced herself. "My name is Elizabeth Butou, and you?"

I curtseyed. "Hannah Snape. A pleasure to meet you."

The other girls were Ariel and Noel. Soon we were laughing ond wondering about which houses we'd be in at Beaux-Baton. There were four houses there, just like at Hogwarts, but they were different, slightly.

Joudice was a house for those who thought that their own, needs come first. Not necessarily selfish, it was thought the equivalent of Slytheryn, since they tended to be pure blood, high class traditional families there. It was a house of cunning, sneaky people.

Lorempt was the house of brains and loyalty. It's a kind of Ravenclaw, but a hint of Hufflepuff because everyone there is loyal to friends and family, sometimes even enemies before themselves. They use wit and brains to solve their problems

Spera is the Gryfindor. Bravery is prized there.

Perendor is the last. They are the ones who have just a little bit of everythinf, ore nothing. It the Hufflepuff equivilant.

I was hoping to be in Lorempt, as was Elizabeth. It seems far best, though Ariel was wanting Joudice, god knows why, but it is apparently a tradition in her family to be in Joudice.

The carriage stopped right before it hit the sea on its way to school. The supper carriage was making its way up the line delivering supper. Through the window they delivered four trays, one for each of us.

I was sorted into Lorempt, and Elizabeth to. I never really spoke to Ariel or Noel again. That night I spoke to Harry in his dreams. I took form of my face, and body, as I had been since my birthday.

Hello Harry. I said.

Hello, dream Lady. He had been calling me that for a long time now, and I didn't mind. I didn't talk to him very regularly, I din't need him very much any more. I was wanted now. Mamma and Papa, they want me, they love me. But I talk to him for Harry's sake.

Were you sorted into Gryffindor? I asked.

Yeah, I was. I made a friend, his name is Ron. I smiled. The red head boy I met in Diagon Alley popped into my head.

Good for you! Maybe now you won't need me as much.

No, no! Harry said quickly. I like talking to you. Which is weird because I'm quite sure it's not normal and probably means I'm insane, but I do.

I laughed, quietly. No fear, dear Harry. It's more normal than you thing. I'll stay as long as you need, and even if you are insane, I'll always be proud of you. Be still, Harry be strong. I'll always be love you, and your great destiny awaits. I repeated what I said to him oh so long ago. I said it quite often, but every time I did, I felt pride in him swell.

But then he asked me, are you talking anbout the vouldemor thing? I just found out about it, and I don't know if i-

I stopped him. No Harry. I don't care if you think you're the savior of the world or not. Your destiny is yours to make, and if you kill him, I will help. For now Harry, go to sleep, an rest in your home. Be happy, and I will be too. We sais good night, and I felt him fall asleep, and then I did as well.


	3. I can't go to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: If i owned this, then i would be extremely happy. BUt i don't. I don't own anything. Not even this computer. tear.

R&R please! thats the only term i kno...

French

_Thought speech_

The year passed, and I enjoyed it very much. In addition to my wizarding classes, every one took dance: waltz, ballet, tap, any kind of classical dance. I loved it. I was the third best in my class, with Elizabeth as the first, and Ariel as second. Elizabeth, and two other girls named Jacqueline and Hope were my roommates.

Elizabeth proved to be the one our group was led by. She had a very dominant streak, with a wise beyond her years air. Jacqueline, who had the delicateness of any Beaux-Baton girl, was a bit rough around the edges and, though well mannered around her teachers, was undisciplined and wild. She was the one who would suggest swimming in the lake without clothes on if we were bored. Hope was the one who we could trust to say "that's against the rules" and was very well tamed and sweet. I was just there, in my opinion, but all of my roommates said I was the one who was all ways there for them, I am the "dorm mother" as Jacqueline put it.

Days became weeks became months became years, and soon I was turning fourteen, with the fourth year coming up ahead of me. That summer was the first time I saw Harry in a long time, and the first time he had seen me.

I was in our yard, relaxing by the fountain. There was a spell gate to keep muggles out, because the fountain blew out bubbles, and if you popped one a musicle note rang out. It was rather difficult to learn how to play a song on it, but I learned many years ago.

I was singing the song I was playing on the fountain, and we sounded very good. I heard a noise behind me, and I grabbed for my hat, but unfourtunantly it was inside.

I looked to see what made the noise, and I saw Ron Weasly.

"Uh, h-h-hi," He said, nervously.

"Oh, hi," I sighed in relief. "how may I-" Then I saw Harry running to catch up with his friend.

"Ron, slow down, will you?" Harry heaved. Then he saw me, and froze.

I turned around quickly, and made the bubbles blow ou harder so they covered my face. "If you don't mind I'll have to ask you to leave my fathers property."

"What? Well-" Ron was stuttering at my frank rudeness, but I really had no choice. No one is supposed to know I exhist , and if he saw how close to Harry I looked then, that would not be good.

"Do you need something? Are you lost?" I demanded from behind the bubble wall.

"Well, no, but-"

The go back the way you came." I ordered. They left, mumbleing and stuttering. I lowered the power on the founted the fell down and sighed. That was too close.

I stood up, brushed myself off, then entered my home again.

"Papa? Mamma? How close does Harry live to us?" I asked quietly. They were in the living room. Papa was reading the paper while Mamma was sewing her embroidery. She patted the seat next to her, and I sat down and picked up my embroidery as well.

"Why do you ask?" Mamma replied.

I continued sewing as if we were talking about which threads to use, not my twin brother who doesn't know I exhist.

"No big reason. He and his friend Ronald just happened to pass by our lawn." I said coolly.

Papa folded his paper with a very brisk movements. "Did they see you?"

"Ronald did, and I'm not sure about Harry, but if he did, he didn't see me for very long." I continued my sewing.

Papa thought for a moment, and continued thinking, not answering my question.

I was raised to never speak out of turn, so I waited until someone realized I was still waiting for an answer.

"He's not supposed to live around here. Uncle Albus told me so himself. They must have gotten lost leaving Diagon Alley or something. Don't worry, darling. Your ours for the keeping." Papa smiled to me, and I sighed with relief. I wasn't really worrying about anything. Maybe that Harry would find out about me and take me from Mamma and Papa, but that fear was unfounded. I would never leave my parents, they were the only ones who ever loved me, ever wanted me. So I would never leave.

I kissed them on their cheeks, and ran upstairs to my bedroom. My fourth year was to begin soon, and I wanted to be prepared as possible.

The summer ended, and I shared my carriage with my room mates at the castle. Elizabeth and I had out books out on our laps, we were studying and catching up with out friends at the same time. Jacqueline said something that cought our attention fully.

"There's a rumor going around that we won't be staying at the castle this year." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know much, other than that I don't know anything. I'm not the Rumor's Queen, you know." Jacqueline smirked. She called Ariel, the most popular Joudice girl in our year, the Rumor Queen, as all reputation ruining rumors, seemed to start in her inner circle, and her mouth.

Even though for most of the trip there, girls are secluded in their carriage, by the time we reached the castle, every girl was whispering about different possibilities that we would leave the school. The answer came in Madame Maxime's after feast speech.

"Ladies, if you please!" Madame called our attention. and every one turned to face her. "As many of you have heard, we will not be staying at Beauxbaton for the entire year. For you see, we have the pleasure of not only attending, but participating in the legendary Tri Wizard Tournament." She paused for the little whispers of enjoyment, then continued with the rules of the game and such. "Because of the certain dangers of participating, the age limit was raised to seventeen years. Those thirteen years of age and younger will be asked to stay here at Beauxbaton."

"Looks like our resident Rumors Queen was wrong." Elizabeth whispered, Jacqueline stuck her tongue out at her in a very childish manner.

"We will staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Madame Maxime continued.

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't move, and for a moment I didn't believe my ears. Then agiain I had to, Madame Maxime had said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, the only coed school in Europe. I finally started to breath again, thinking, oh my god, Harry!

"We will be leaving in two weeks time. Until then, welcome back!" Madame Maxime finished her speech and we departed to our dorm.

I ran full speed to my trunk and got out parchment and a quill and ink.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Hope asked.

"Hold on a moment." I mumbled, writing very quickly.

My dear Papa;

We just heard that the Tri Wizard Tournament has been called this year. In three weeks time we shall be heading to Hogwarts itself, and I fear that I will have no choice but to see Harry for real in many years, and he see me.

Papa, what am I to do? We will have to make a grand entrance as is customary, and I can't avoid him for a year. Please help me.

Sincerely yours,

Hannah

I sighed, and folded the letter. I couldn't send it until morning at the earliest. Curfew had just been called.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Hope asked me again. She was the only other girl who's native tongue was English, and this provided me a small comfort, I don't know why.

"Yes, I'm just asking my parents to send my other collar for Ally. We'll need it at Hogwarts." I lied. Elizabeth and Jacqueline shrugged and went to bed, Hope stared at me for a moment, and then joined them in sleep. I searched my mind until I found Harry.

Hello Harry. I thought to him.

I thought you wouldn't come tonight. He thought back, seemingly surprised.

I couldn't leave you on the first day of school.

Really? He seemed almost hopeful.

Of course not! How did it go by the way?

Apparently we're hosting some tournament or something. It's supposed to be really dangerous. He thought to me, as if it was no big deal.

I hope you're not thinking of joining it. I scolded.

Nah, far to much limelight. Besides, I'm not old enough.

Yes, but teens are always finding ways around the rules. You better not be one of those teens! I told Harry.

I just said I didn't want to! Harry whined.

Harry, you're whining!

Sorry.

Good night, sleep well. I love you. We parted, and only then did I sleep.

For the next week and a half the hallways were filled with gossiping girls. every one was overly excited about going to a coed school, that would be filled with another all boys school. Every one was reading fashion magazines for how to do their hair in the most flattering way, or their make uo, or jewelry, as we had to wear our uniforms.

"Girls, pay attention!" Madame Dupont said, our potions teacher. "Now, this potion contains the ingredients-"

"Excuse me," The deputy headmistress, Madame Periou, came in. "The Headmistress would like to borrow madamemoiselle Snape." I was signaled to go, and I grabbed my books.

"Ah, Madamoiselle Snape, sit! Please." Madame Maxime smiled. "Good. Now as you know, we will be heading to Hogwarts in a week and a half. Every Triwizard tournament, the guest schools are lead by the head's and the heads are usually accompanied by a star student. A student that stands out, if you will. I was thinking of Fleur Delacour, she has a good chance of compeating. But then I thought to myself, she doesn't stand out." Madame Maxime sat down. She started speaking in English then, as she knew that that was my main tongue.

"Miss Snape, Beauxbaton girls are mainly known for their grace and beauty, and not for their brains. When you say Beauxbaton to a man, he thinks small, blond hair, blue eyed girl. Not a smart, hard working, and fit young woman. You are one of my most hard working students, Ms. Snape, and have never gotten in trouble, or had house points taken away. You clearly stand out of the Beauxbaton crowd." She said with a heavy french accent.

"Because of my black hair and green eyes," I finished for her.

"That certainly conitributes to your uniqueness."

I started to get nervous. I wasn't supposed to exist, I was supposed to be dead! The dead can't just walk in and...

"I, I couldn't do that, Madame, I just, I'm not your best student, and I'm just a fourth year, and I-"

"This is a grande honor," Madame said stiffly. "You'd do well to treat it as one. You may go now." I knew that i had lost. I was an idiot to think just because i didn't want to introduce Beauxbaton, doesn't mean I won't.

Soon I will see my brother for the first time in years. And all he will see is a girl who looks very, very similar to him. Maybe it'll come in handy that I was never wanted, and no one will know me.

AU: Seriously, please reveiw, and i still don't know what a mary sue is or a flame, or even if i rated this right, Of course soon somethings do get graffic soon...

TEASER (Mua hahaha) (or is it just a next time notice)

The introduction of a very smooth and caring Draco Malfoy

A HArry POV

Meeting Harry

Seeing the Manipulative Dumbledore


	4. My Name is Anna

Disclaimer: If i owned this, then i would be extremely happy. BUt i don't. I don't own anything. Not even this computer. tear.

R&R please! thats the only term i kno...

French

_Thought speech_

I walked steadily to my dorm room, took a deep breath. Hope always told me if I got stressed, to take a deep breath, count to ten, and it would help. It didn't, and Papa still hasn't written back. Well he never does, he has too much to do at school. I tried breathing again, and then gave up. I put silencing spells around the room, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Uncle Albus always said I had to lay low; I should hardly even go outside if I could help it. Harry shouldn't have any family left other than his careless aunt and uncle, and that does not include a twin, and said twin should not stand up in front of the entire school, and two others! All the calm I had before when leaving Madame Maxime's office left me.

"You know, Hannah, it is very unladylike to pace around the room with silencing spells around the room." Jacqueline smirked.

"Sorry. You took them down?" I asked. She smiled again. "That is not only unladylike, but rude." I fell on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Jacqueline fell back with me.

"Um, stage fright." I lied.

"Oh?" Jacqueline asked.

"Madame picked me to introduce the school to Hogwarts. Just because I'm not blonde." I breathed.

"I hear there's a famous wizard there." Jacqueline said. "Maybe he'll fancy you."

"Who is he?" I asked, my throat closing. Incest was not on my plans.

"I heard Ariel talking about some really cute, not to mention rich, guy she knows that goes there. His name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry had mentioned a guy he called Malfoy in his dreams. He seemed rude and not very nice.

"I don't know. Papa would be there, and I can't imagine my first boyfriend being my father's student, someone he can take revenge on and punish just for my liking him."

"True, but, hey wait. You've never had a boyfriend before?" Jacqueline was shocked.

"We go to an all girl's school, Jacqueline." Of course that's not the only reason. I never got out, and no guy ever liked me when I did.

"When we get there, we are getting you a guy, my sister." Jacqueline smirked yet again, and got up. "Au revoir, my sister." She left.

"Au revoir my sister." I mumbled after her. We were all only children, so we called each other that, just as a joke.

I could feel Harry falling asleep, and searching for his "dream lady" as he called me. But I just couldn't talk to him. I couldn't stand it. I was his sister, for god's sake and all he knew me as was dream lady. I would be able to talk to him, face to face, in less than two weeks, and he wouldn't know who I was. He has some one to vent to, all his secrets, all his accomplishments. The only thing my name brings up when researched is a death certificate, signed by the Minister of Magic himself, I didn't even get a tomb.

All so Boy who Lived can live. My life is so unorganized right now.

The week passed so slowly I thought we were all moving through a swamp, just dragging me closer and closer to the dreaded day I had to stand up there, by my great-uncle and my father, and the unknown face I call my twin.

It wasn't really so bad, I guess. All I had to do is walk in a few feet in front of our enormous (she wasn't really fat, she calls herself big boned, but there is a very old rumor that she's related to giants) headmistress, walk to the middle of the hall way, curtsey, and introduce the school. But I still wish I was in the middle of the crowd, not the only one in it.

"You are ready for zis, 'Anna'?" Madame said, exercising her English for Uncle Albus.

"Yes, Madame. Unwilling yet prepared." I responded, straightening my skirts. Hope had tightly French braided my hair, but I was stubborn to have it be braided to that some covered my sun shaped scar.

"Verrrry good, 'Anna'," She replied.

I heard my great uncle speak of Beauxbaton, and I opened the doors. I felt every eye on me, as I glided to the center of the room. To my left, unfortunately, was the Gryffindor table. I saw Harry and the boy I met a few years back, Ronald facing out. Ronald's face was in awe, I almost laughed.

"Bloody hell." I heard Ronald whisper. I gracefully curtseyed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I present, the young ladies of Beauxbaton, School of Witchcraft." I announced. Madame's footsteps echoed behind me, and she joined me to my right, while the other girls did their routine behind us, and Madame and I walked to the front of the Great Hall. I joined the other girls to the side of the room.

Madame and Uncle talked then the Durmstrang boys joined us.

Jacqueline nudged me. "There are so many options for you, Hannah!" She gestured the many tables, where there were many boys trying to hide their many looks at the Beauxbaton girls. "How about that one? He seems popular." Jacqueline ranted on and on about various cute guys before I interrupted her.

"Jacqueline, I have never seen you to be a boy crazy girl."

She put on her famous smirk. "We go to an all girl's school." She mocked me. "Besides, I am not boy crazy for myself. I'm crazy for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Love you to." Hope and Elizabeth laughed, Jacqueline chuckled and I wished for the night to be over. After Uncle made his little speech about the tournament the night was over. We were to sleep in the carriages that brought us here. The benches became beds, and the windows disappeared, just in case.

NO POV

Dumbledore was past upset. He was furious. His mastermind plans here hanging on a thread. Ever since the prophecy was said, he had been very careful in everything. When Dumbledore was told that Harry was to be the hero, he set everything in motion so Harry would trust him the most. Harry had to put all his faith in him so he would listen to everything to Dumbledore said. Naturally, if Harry had a twin, the twin would get in the way. Harry would be inclined to trust the twin more than Dumbledore, so Dumbledore had to get Hannah out of the way. But if Hannah was the one, he had to make it so Hannah would trust him to. The only way was to get Hannah adopted by someone he could control, and his nephew was the perfect candidate. He made Severus and his wife want a kid, think they were infertile, and then they were his. But he still had to keep Hannah out of Harry's mind, and now she was here. And Madame Maxima just had to pick her to introduce the school.

Dumbledore had to think of something, and fast. A way to keep Hannah out of the picture, and fast. Suddenly, Dumbledore had an idea, one that would keep Hannah out of Harry's rational mind, yet at Hogwarts.

Hannah's POV

I couldn't seep, it was just too weird. Harry was just across the way, no sea separating us. I was restless, and the lake seemed calm. Even with a giant ship in it. I thought maybe it would clear my head.

"Hello." It was a boy, who seemed my age, with blonde hair and misty eyes. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You Anna, right?"

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Your friends, they kept calling you Anna. I thought that was your name." He explained. French accents will kill the English men. A thought formed in my head.

"Yes, yes, my name is Anna. I couldn't sleep. The lake, it seemed calming to me."

"Oh, it is. Unless the squid eats you."

"What?" I nearly shrieked.

"Relax; it only comes up once in a while." Draco smirked. "So where are you from? Not France, right?"

"No, my father works here. He didn't want people to think I was being favored so he sent me to Beauxbaton."

"Oh, so you're Snape's daughter. You don't look like him, which is a good thing."

"I was adopted." I explained.

"Hm. Explains the shampoo use." Draco smiled, and I laughed. "So how do you guys go to classes while you're here?"

"The carriages, during the day they turn to classrooms, and for the very large, advance classes we do it outside. Unfortunately, all the necessary teachers are here." I frowned.

"If you need tutoring, I happen to be a very good teacher, Mademoiselle Anna. Like astrology. See that grouping, shaped like a dragon. It's Draconius.'

"Like you?"

"I was named for it. He was the fiercest, wisest, kindest, and most caring dragon there was. He died a noble death and was made into a star. If you need charms help, I happen to be the best in my class."

It was my turn to smirk. "You can't charm me, Mister Draco."

He smiled a soft, gentle smile. "Really?" He took my hand, kissed it, and said as gently as his smile, "Goodnight, Mademoiselle Anna, and sleep well." He left. I looked to the grouping of stars nest to Draconius. It was of a woman who fell in love with Draconius, and he with her. He protected her, and took her heart to his grave.

I went to my carriage, but didn't sleep. My heart was beating far too quickly for that.

AN: Thanks so much to those who reviewed. As soon as I saw I got two reviews, who really wanted another chapter I wrote one. Thanks to the one who told me to change Hannah's name, it won't change permanently, I promise, but just for part of the time she's visiting Hogwarts. A small part. I still have some questions about Fan fiction, please answer, I feel like an idiot.

Teaser:

Harry in the tournament

Draco meeting up with "Anna"

Draco's little discovery

Hannah's little discovery


	5. Potions with the Family

Disclaimer: If i owned this, then i would be extremely happy. i might be able to afford something, like this computer. Or something i really need like a new bed. Nah, i'd rather the compute.

R&R please! thats the only term i kno...

AN: I decided that it would better suite the purpose of the story if some of the Beauxbaton teachers were to not come to hogwarts, so, some teachers will disappear mysteriously. Actually they never came so watev.

French

_Thought speech_

Hannah's POV

I awoke to a light tapping on the door to the carriage. I moaned for it to go away, than again in English, but the annoying tapping was ever persistent, so i put on my night robe and went out.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as one with maybe three hours of sleep could muster, "May I help you?"

"Here is your dorm room schedule, Mademoiselle Snape. I'm sure you remember that today is the first day of class at Hogwarts?"One of the teachers, Madame Delois asked.

"Wouldn't we remain with our old schedule?" I asked, a little less polite than intended.

"You would do well to remember as a Beauxbaton young lady, it is a high priority to remain respectable, and no, the old schedule doesn't fit as half of the teachers preferred to stay at Beauxbaton with the younger students. So take this schedule and be ready soon. Breakfast shall be served in no less than fifteen minutes." 

I looked at my schedule with surprise, but my shock soon turned to terror. Apparently our potions master preferred the younger students, and this morning my sisters and I had double charms with Ravenclaw (AN: why the house is named after a birds talon I would really like to know) and Hufflepuff, but what really scared me is that this very afternoon, and Wednesday and friday I have double potions with my father, by brother and the mysterious figure known as Draco Malfoy.

Jacqueline wasn't worried at all. Of course my sisters don't know that I happen to be related to the black haired boy they happen to be lusting after, or that I had an encounter with the blonde one they are excited to meet. They do know that I am related by law to the man Hogwarts has dubbed "the greasy haired git."

"I don't know why they have to be so rude about your father," Hope said, thinking that's what had me bothered. "His hair isn't even that bad, maybe just a little shiny."

"If you don't mind, I am telling people my name is Anna. Just to make it easier." I told them. Elizabeth was a bit shocked, the others confused. "TO make it easier on both them and me. You girls all call me Anna already, because you can't say the 'h'sound."

"Well excuse our french." Jacqueline joked, and we laughed.

"And Anna is a real name, and i can't be called to different names at once."

"Well you may all still call me Hope, I 'Ope." Hope declared.

Charms was a room that was beyond difficult to find. We started to search for the room by simply looking in every room for the teacher described as white haired and short. We soon realized that our search like that would never end as someone finally told us that the man was just over three feet while standing on one or two textbooks.

So we showed up fifteen minutes late. But as Beauxbaton girls, we were **fashionably** late. We entered in a line, Hope on the far right, then Elizabeth, Jacqueline, and me on the far left.

"Well Hello girls. Are you the Beauxbaton girls we have been expecting?" An incredibly short man squeaked as we entered with air of pissed off grace.

"Yes, we are." Elizabeth said, ever straight forward. "I am Elizabeth Demille, and this is Hope James."

"I am Jacqueline Delecour, and this is Anna Snape." Jacqueline said and the silent class became filled with whispers. Jacqueline gave them her evil eye and said, "Snape happens to be a very common name."

"Yes, yes of course, no may you sit. There is a few seats just there." He pointed to two tables for two, just behind four Ravenclaws, searching to see if i looked any thing like the 'greasy haired git'. I learned many things in that class, only a few had anything to do with Charms. I learned that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't despise my father as much as Gryffindor. I learned that a girl called Luna Lovegood, though strange, was a very interesting girl, and wouldn't do so badly in Beauxbaton. Unfortunately our conversation ended right before she mentioned my father's relationship with my brother.

I decided that before Potions class, I needed to relax, so my sisters and I ate lunch by the lake. It was Hope's idea, though not hers alone.

"If it isn't the famous Anna Snape." A certain blond said from behind us. My waist Long braid spun around, almost hitting Jacqueline in the face, as I turned around in surprise. "You have capture the school's attention very tightly, Ms. Anna."

"Young Mister Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing here?" I remembered my composure from all my manner's classes at school.

"You must stick to such formalities, Ms. Snape." He said, mocking my politeness.

"Yes, yes i must." I said, as Jacqueline glared at me, with a look that said, you met him and didn't tell us.

"But you aren't," He laughed, noticing my sisters glare, "otherwise you would have introduced me to your friends."

"Oh, this is Elizabeth, Hope, and the evil eyed one is Jacqueline." I said, as each girl curtsying at their name."

"Pleasure." He bowed deeply. "I am Draco Malfoy. Please, seriously, call me Draco." He said with out a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course, Draco. We happen to have potions with you next." Jacqueline said.

"I thought you said your teachers were here." Draco looked at me with an adorable look of utter confusion.

"Apparently some stayed at school for the other students." I said looking down.

"No problem. So Jacqueline, wow what a mouthful," Draco shook his head, "you any good at potions."

"Not really, and if you must, you may call me Jack. Some do." Jacqueline shrugged, and Elizabeth snickered, and Jacqueline discreetly kicked her.

"Oh, how lady like." Hope teased.

"So you two have voices. I must run, and see you four in class." Draco left, leaving me unprotected to my sisters anger.

"You didn't tell us?" Jacqueline yelled.

"It was late at night. I as tired. Now lets go to class so we can get there on time, please." I said.

"Oh, your not getting off that easily."

"Now, I think Hannah is right, I don't want to make a bad impression on her father." Hope rushed in, trying to avoid my being thrown in the lake.

"Fine, but Hannah, we are so talking about this after class." Elizabeth said, saying the H very deliberately, making fun of me as she was mad too.

"Girls, it's not that important, you have the whole year to flirt." They started to walk away, and I followed, not one to be left behind and noticed.

Draco POV

"Now I think Hannah is right, i don't want to make a bad impression on her father." Hope, the other girl of the four that was not from France said. I was around the corner, and they didn't realize i was still in earshot. Hope had called Anna, Hannah.

"Fine, but Hannah we are so talking about this after class." Elizabeth said, She had an accent to but with a layer of anger she said Hannah as well. I slid down. I loved mischief, but when I was being the one tricked, it made me mad. As much as I like Anna, or Hannah, I like mysteries as well. I liked being the first one to solve them and saying i won. This added to my desire of Anna, and I will solve the mystery that is her.

Hannah POV

We walked into the dungeon that Potion's was held. I had never seen my father with so much disdain in his eyes. I had already told him of my name, he agreed, so there was no problem of introducing ourselves. He had us sit behind Draco, and my sisters thought this was my doing and lessened their anger in me. But as class started, fear grew in all of us. No wonder the dungeon was so cold, it was all being emitted from my father.

"Mr. Potter, did you even read the instructions? Think you're too good for them, that your above that? The beetle eyes go in before the wolf hair!" He yelled. I flinched as he did so, and anger grew in me. What did Harry do to deserve his hate? How could he hate his own daughter's brother?

After class I stayed behind.

"I'll see you later." I smiled brightly to my sisters, and with look of confusion they left quickly, they couldn't stand to be in the same room ans my father. This hurt so much more. I smiled the same bright smile to my father for about three seconds, then changed it with a look of sadness and anger.

"What is it, Anna?" He smirked at my name.

"How could you?" I asked him sincerely. "What did Harry do to you? What did he do to deserve your hate?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's my brother, Papa. My blood runs in his veins, and his in mine. Do you hate him because he's a Potter?" I knew he hate James, but i never thought he would hate Harry for sins of the Father.

"Hannah, that's not-"

"Is it fair that you hate Harry for his family name? Do you hate me because I'm a Potter just as well?"

"No, of course not, they didn't-" He didn't finish his sentence, because he knew i already knew what he was about to say, and he knew how much it hurt me, and yet we was going to.

"So you like me because they hated me. Is that it? Papa, how could you say that? You hate my brother, my otherhalfor his family, no matter if he didn't know them, you have to hate me too." I stormed out of the room, tears running down my face like a stream. It brought a whole new meaning to cry me a river. My sisters were waiting for me at the end of the corridor, and without a question of why i was crying, they held me close and and led me to the carriage. I'm pretty sure i saw Draco stare at us in wonder, but i didn't care. I needed my family right now, my sisters. For now they are the only family I had.

AN: Okay i still have some major questions, see previous chapters, that i would like answered people. ANd i don't know if i should continue, well i know i willl but what i mean is how i should continue. Poll: WHo should harry be paired with, and ron and hermione? Jacqueline needs a boyfriend too, so who? SHould Hope get a boy?

Most important: Does Snape earn Hannah's forgiveness and how...

What should Dumbledore do in the next chapter.

I have decided i wont update until i get at least five reveiws, and not until my questions from the previous chapters will be answered.

I know i promised harry will be told of bieng in the tournament in this chapter, but it was getting kind of long, and theres enough drama going on in this one, so thats in the next chapter

Also in the next chapter:

Hannah and Harry talk face to face

im thinking HarryHope, so they meet

Draco invites 'Anna' too hogsmeed, if thats spelled right

Answer my questions people, you know that pretty little button just looks so delicious right now... you know you wanna click on it.


	6. Family Reunion!

Disclaimer: If i owned this, you would have to pay 12.50 to get it, it would be leather bound and be spell checked. It would require many pages and illustrations. But instead its here on your computer.

AN: I got one review instead of five. What the hell?? im only writning this for my few reveiwers. Nut i seriously want to kno what a flame is or a mary jane. SO TELL ME!

R&R please! thats the only term i kno...

AN: I decided that it would better suite the purpose of the story if some of the Beauxbaton teachers were to not come to hogwarts, so, some teachers will disappear mysteriously. Actually they never came so watev.

French

_Thought speech_

Hannah's POV

They didn't ask me why I was crying, they understood I didn't want to talk about it. We had a rule: when a friend is in need, don't ask if there's anything you can do, just do it. Don't ask what is wrong, just help fix the wrong. It was a good rule, all of us loved it and needed it occassionally. Unfortunantly, this was the first time I was ever the one in need of it. I was never one to bring attention to myselft, i was trained to blend in, so my sisters were in slight shock of seeing me in tears, and they didn't even ask. They are perfect like that.

Dumbledore pov

Last night, i saw Severus walk in, slightly upset. Not gravel, but still, upset in his way. He told me how Hannah changed her name to Anna, slightly clever of her, I must say, and how she had been quite upset as she left. That she was angry at Severus. It was expected as she was rather protective of her older brother, as expected, and Severus's relationship with him was affecting her relationship with Severus. And that was not good for our needs.

So this morning i called in my neice in law, to help Hannah get over her anger. We needed her to unconditonally love Severus for our back up plan to work.

"Sarah, darling! Welcome to my office. If i recall the last time you were here, it was for taking Prefessor flitwicks books from him." I smiled.

"Why yes, it was! He couldn't see over his desk without them." Sarah smirked. "Why am i here now?"

"Well, Hannah has become rather angry with your husband, see. We need to make her understand he was doing it out of,well," I thought for a moment. "love would be exceptable."

"Did what?" Sarah asked, out of mere curiousity. Her eyes were cold. The adoption was done while they were under a spell, to love small Hannah. THe spell had been slowly wearing off, just like the spell of their marriage spell was slowly wearing off. They stayed together at my command.

"Hate Harry. In front of Hannah. Tell Hannah he hates him because he hates her. And Severus can't stand the boy for hating her. That would help her return to her love for you two."

Sarah smirked at my use of the word love. She and Severus were raised to not beleive in it,or at the very least beleive it to be a form of weakness. In a way it was, Hannah was a very weak girl, always had to be told what to do and she always did. Whch was simply wonderful.

"Fine. Is ther anything else you need me to do for the girl?"

"No, nothing comes to mind. You may go, if you wish." I replied. She left.

Hannah POV

"Mamma! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Can't a loving mother come to visit a daughter for no reason?" Mama smiled, and then sighed. "Alright, you caught me. Your father flooed me."

My smile fell from my face. "I do not wish to speak of it."

"Hannah, darling, listen." I waited for her to continue. "There is another side to the story darling." She told me that Papa hated my bother in a way because my brther and my biological family didn't like me, and he couldn't understand that. Soon I was cryuing and trying to apologize.

"Mama, I am so sorry."

"Its okay, darling. Just apoligize to your father, okay?" I ran off and Papa hugged me, and my family was repaired. I wasn't unwanted at all.

I was smiling all day. It was a very good day. Of course every sunray has a shadow.

I ran into _him._ My brother. I knew it wasn't his fault, after all, he never knew of me, bu still.

It was rightbefor the the goblet of fire was lit to show the winners. I was in the library, looking for a book, when all of a sudden, the book bit me!

"Ow, hey!" I mumbled.

"You have to be gentle with some of these books. They can be very, er, touchy." I swirled around to face a boy, who looked like a mirror of me, just more masculine, and shorter hair. My hair i Kept braided,but covering my star, or sun however you wish to call it, where his was a lightening bolt, his messy jet black hair surrounding it. Just staring at it i remembered how we got our scars, the spell hitting me, the edges rebounding to him under the bed, hitting him at an odd angle.

"Oh, uh, hi." I said softly.

"YOur that girl, right? Snape's daughter."

"Snape is a common last name." I replied. His eyes widened at the sound of my voice, now that it was loud enough for him to hear it clearly. I mentally slapped myself. Our nightly conversations, though suspended for at least a week, must have reminded him of my voice.

"Yeah, i guess so..." He said, his turn for his voice to soften. "So tell me, uh..."

"Anna." I said quickley.

"Anna, are you or are you not Snape's daughter?"

I blushed. "I'm adopted, Harry. He was the one who adopted me, but other than that, I not his daughter."

"When did i tell you my name?" He was confused.

"Oh! I am sorry, i just recongnized your eyes."

"My eyes?" The poor bloke was now really confused, no other word for it.

"I mean your scar, i, I have really got to go." I ran out the library as if voldemort was there. That is not funny considering the history but i am serious.

The reading of the name s of those going to triwizard tournament was most,y uneventful. Viktor Krum, anad Fleur were picked. Cedric Diggory as well, but then the goblet flamed again, and as i was standing next to Madame Maxime, doing my duty as prized student, i caught the name.

"Harry Potter." Myvoice was a squeek. It was not in his hand, and the school wasn't hogwarts. Mad Eye Moody had a look on his face that said he was angry, but there in his eyes, something i couldn't decifer. Dumbledore was furious, and called everyone in to find out what happened. I wasn't allowed in.

That night i had to speak to harry.

_Hello Harry._ I said.

_Hey, i was hoping to talk to you._

_What happened?_

_I was picked for the tournament, i didn't even enter!_

_Well someone put your name in there. If it wasn't you, than who has a grudge against you?_

_How do you know I didn't put my name in?  
_

_Well you can't lie to me, why would you?_ I asked, smirk in my voice.

_True._ Harry said._ People die in this tournament. I don't think i can do it. Dumbledore said i have to, since my name was picked._

_Are you scared?_ I asked

_Yes. Very._

_Don't worry. Be still harry, be strong. I'll always be love you, and your great destiny awaits, and I'll always be proud._ I knew every time he heard that he shivered but he took it to heart. I just wish once he'd say it to me. He never would, if i was lucky because if he did, that would mean he knew i wasn't a voice in his head.

The next day came with a surprise, though not a big one.

"Anna!" It was about midday on a saturday, and i was eating an apply by the very still lake, when i heard no other than Draco call behind me. "Anna!"

"Mister Draco!" I said. He held up his forefinger as he heaved, as if to say, be quite while I catch my breath.

"Anna. Will you," He wheazed, "go to hogsmeade with me?"

AN: I wrote a cligg hanger i wrote a cliff hanger! Its my revenge for no one other than one person reveiweing (sticks out tongue).

So if no one wants to tell me what a flame or a mary sue is, than at the very leat provide some critisism and or answer this pole

should harry and hope get a little crush on each other?

anyone who has an idea for the next chapter, i welcome all ideas with open arms. You know that pretty little button, right there? you know you like it. Guess what, it likes you too. People press the button!!


	7. Best thing to ever Happen

Disclaimer: If i owned this, you would have to pay 12.50 to get it, it would be leather bound and be spell checked. It would require many pages and illustrations. But instead its here on your computer.

AN: To my few reveiwers who i wish to make a shrine for (okay not really but i love you guys!! And your names are awsome) the next chapitra! Chapter! Sequel to the previous thing! HAHA! (note the laughter was with pride like avoila thingy) I have now realized that absolutly kno one wants to help their poor little author with her termonology problem so i guess i can live with out it.

French

_Thought speech_

I almost laughed out loud. Almost. As a beauxbaton girl, and in my situation where blending in is upmost importance i was trained to avoid getting caught off gaurd. But i am not perfect at this.

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Hogsmeade. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me." Draco said flatly. I guess he thought my reaction meant no.

"Uh...who's that?"

Now he laughed, and it annoyed me that he laughed at my lack of social knoledge.

"Do you want me to go to her house or not?"

"No, no its not that, its just, Hogsmeade is a place, a town that third years and up go to occasionally."

"Oh," I said, a bit uncomfortable. "Is this like a, uh, date?" I said. I know i really shouldn't have ask that but i don't have a social life, i'm not allowed, so, this was big for me.

"We could go as friends." Draco must has seen my uncomfortable-ness,

"That would be nice of you, Mister Draco." I said slowly.

"Great! I'll meet youat your carriage at ten."

"In the morning or the evening?" I asked, a slight shock in my voice.

"Morning." Draco laughed.

We rode to Hogsmeade by the threstal drawn carriages. I thought the ride would be awkward, but he was the perfect gentleman in a teenagers body. He helped me in and out the cart, and sat opposite of me while inside it. The longer i spent with Draco, i became more and more relaxed, though i didn't realize it.

I found myself laughing out loud, smiling. Surely Elizabeth wouldn't recognize this girl in a white skirt and blouse who laughed freely.

We ate lunch at a place called 'Owl's Inn' and Draco spoke of how he was raised, 'pureblood style' as he called it, making air quotations.

"I was always told that our headmaster, Dumbledore, was completely off his rocker, and that everyone calls him wise because he's freekishly old. Everyone here thinks he's very smart, not crazy at all, so I don't know who to believe, my family, or my school." I had to laugh then, he could make me laugh so easily. "But then again my school is right abou one thing, Professor Snape needs a shower." He stopped himself, and blushed slightly "Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't mind what you say about Papa. Or Uncle."

"Uncle?" Draco raised an eyebrow. How did he do that?

"Yes, well great uncle. My father's uncle. I don't care what you say about my family, Draco. Unless it's really bad."

"Ha!" He pinted to me, in a slightly joking matter. "You dopped the mannerisms. I am proud."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Why does Ginny keep staring at you?" Draco nodded towards a red head girl behind me. I didn't know her.

"Who? I think she's staring at you."

"No, she hates me. And she is most definitly staring at you." I started to get uncomfortable, hating to be in the spotlight.

"Let's get out of here." Draco paid and we headed back to Hogwarts.

The first task came and went with a barely hurt Harry, who i congradulated in his dreams. He procrasted his way to the second, and i still don't know how he figured out the gillyweed. Then Madame Maxime arranged a special trip to Hogsmeade, for the Yule ball. I bought a white gown to the floor with a small train, longsleeved. Draco asked me to be his date by the lake. I blushed as my way to say yes, and he kissed my hand. Draco is so very sweet. Jacqueline was happy for me, as a Ravenclaw boy asked her.

Draco POV

Anna is very special. I don't even care about the myterious part that much anymore. She's so easy to talk to, and soemtimes i worry about her. She's not very strong, and she seems to be part of something far bigger that she doesn't even know about.

Two months ago when we first went to Hogsmeade together, Ginny wouldn't stop staring at her. I don't know why she ran to Harryright after and pointed Anna twhile talking to him. Potter just shook Ginny off and went to buy a butterbeer. The look on Ginny's face was priceless though.

But this night i overheard a conversation Snape had with Dumbledore.

"You've no reason to worry Severus. Just make sure Hannah has no reason to doubt you and everyreason to trust you and everything will be fine." DUmbledore said. I stoped my self as soon as i heard this. For some reason Anna also went by Hannah.

"That stupid girl is supposed to have blind faith in me, and every time i look at the girl i want to strangle her. Why do you care about her? Harry is the one to kill the Dark Lord." I heard Snape say stiffly. I was shocked. Didn't he adopt her?

"Both were in the prophesy. We can't be sure, though i am almost positive it is Harry. Besides, if Harry ever has a grudge against me, a twin who trusts me completely would help persuade his mind. As soon as Voldemort is defeated, the girl can be cast aside. Just a few more years, Severus."

I wanted to kill DUmbledore then.

"I despise the girl, Albus."

"She has one ore two likable traits. She was clever enough to change her name to Anna."

"Cleverness is no match for clingyness."

"Severus, that is only because no one has ever liked her as much as you do." Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"Pathetic creature." Snape sniffed.

I ran away as soon as i could. The ball was an hour away, and Anna and i could talk. I knew i couldn't tell her this, it would kill her. Suppossedly her parents were the only ones to love her, like her. They were wrong about this, i liked her, alot. I couldn't let her go. Then i realized. They called her Potter's twin. Anna was Anna Potter, no, Hannah Potter. I never knew he had a twin.

It didn't matter who she was. Just that she was being used.

She had to know someone cared. So that night during the ball, as i twirled her in we laughed, and i whispered in her ear, "Your the best thing to ever happen to me, Hannah."

AN: Uh-oh! another cliff hanger!

Teasur

Hannah's reaction

Last task

Voldemorts Return

Poll: Seriously, people, HarryHope? Or Harry someone else? Tell me who then!

Like it? Hate it? Want me to die for writing somehing so awful? Hints? Questions? Ideas? You knw that pretty little button loves to be pressed.


	8. Romance in Hogwarts Hallways

Disclaimer: If i owned this, you would have to pay 12.50 to get it, it would be leather bound and be spell checked. It would require many pages and illustrations. But instead its here on your computer.

AN: Since i don't knnow how to respon to reviews i'll just do it here: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all , kisses! And to iminlovewithahereinglasses (i hope i got yourname right) thanks for explaining what a beta and a flame is, that heled alot. but i write very randomly, excitedly and, well, randomly! So i don't think a beta is a very smart idea. I hope saying this isn't illegal. If it is, please tell me so i don't get kicked off. :)

French

_Thought speech_

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Hannah." Draco whispered in my ear. I looked at him in shock.

"Did, did you just call me Hannah?" I stuttered. We were still dancing, but he was so debonair and I was so well taught we weren't missing any beats.

"You're ignoring my complements?" Draco asked.

"No, no, I," I swallowed hard. "You've been good to me too."

"Not the best?"

"I apologize for the rudeness, but I have to say my mother and father are. They adopted me and took me out of a," I struggled for words. It was still hard to talk about, "a very bad place. They love me."

Draco looked at me with sympathy, I don't know why. "I'll always be here for you." We didn't talk anymore about the Hannah thing. It was as if we silently agreed that he knew my name, but it wasn't important to him.

He dropped me off at my carriage, helped me in and we said goodnight. Elizabeth and Jacqueline were there in their nightgowns and robes. Elizabeth's date was awful, and Jacqueline's, however great, got into a fight and was sent to his dorm. It wasn't but five minutes later Hope came in, flushed.

"Hope, what happened?" Jacqueline asked immediately.

"I don't really know, oh my, it all happened so quickly." Hope stuttered.

"Okay what happened so quickly?" Elizabeth said.

"I was getting something to drink, and I sat down. Harry Potter was sitting to with that red haired boy, who looked rather ridiculous. Their dates were off, dancing with someone else." Hope swallowed. "The red haired boy spointed to me, I pretended I didn't notice, and Harry, he came over to me, and asked me if I would go out with him."

"Go out were? To the lake?" Jacqueline shook her head, confused.

"No, no, in English 'slang' as they call it, go out means to be their boyfriend or girlfriend. It means to go out on a date." I explained.

"So what did you say?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"I said I had to think about it. I mean I don't know him." Hope said as if this were the most obvious answer in the world. I didn't know what to make of this, this was my brother they were talking about, and she my best friend, my pretend sister! They're talking pretend incest here! Not really though since they don't know. But she would be good for him, I guess.

"Are you insane! He's the Boy Who Lived, every one knows him! He's gorgeous, he's rich, he's famous! The most eligible bachelor in England just asked you to be his, and you said maybe?" Jacqueline sighed. "You need help."

"Should I say yes then?" Hope asked innocently. We all shouted in unison 'yes'.

And she did. Out by the lake the next day, Saturday afternoon, we were walking around, many of the students were. I pointed to her when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. The red head girl Draco had called Ginny was there as well. We had our capes on, and Hope looked lovely. Her straight blonde hair was in a ponytail, and as she turned to us, her eyes sparkled.

"Well, here I go." She was practically jumping up and down. "Oh, this is so exciting! I am getting a boyfriend!" She squealed.

"Calm down, Hope! Remember who you are!" I said.

"Right, right." Hope breathed deeply. We watched as she walked to Harry. He smiled a great big smile I haven't seen since the baker's dream he had when we were six. Ginny scowled. Harry and Hope talked for a very long time, they soon began to walk away from the group, walking, holding hands, I may add, around the lake.

"I'll be right back." I said to Elizabeth.

I snuck up behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as they were talking.

"Are you telling me he doesn't even know her?" I heard Ginny say.

"Well he knows some things about her." Ron shuffled his feet.

"Yeah that she's hot and French. God, can he be that shallow.

"She's not French, actually. She's from North England." Hermione stated. I almost laughed. She still has a book in her hands, just like when I met her.

"Ugh! He deserves so much better! She's probably just as dumb as that Cho Chang girl. She doesn't even play Quidditch! What could they possibly have in common?" Ginny ranted. She was right about the Quidditch thing. Beaux Baton girls do not play sports.

"She has a name, Ginny. It's Hope. Which is a good thing, and to be a little corny, Harry needs some Hope in his life." Ron tried to joke.

"One: That was lame, Ron, really lame." Ginny said stiffly, and I had to agree. "Two: That twig you call a girl, should be named Ursula, not 'Hope'." Ginny said Hope's name in a high pitched whiney voice. "God, who would name their kid Hope? It is so lame I want to puke. In fact, I will. Good bye!" Ginny turned around stiffly.

"What is wrong with her?" Ron said flatly. I think he's a bit thick sometimes.

"You don't want to know." Hermione said.

"What do you mean? Of course I do, I'm her brother!"

"I'm just saying, there's something to 'ignorance is bliss', okay?" Hermione explained. It's a good thing their all friends, Hermione, Harry and Ronald. Otherwise, Harry and Ronal would probably be dead by now.

I snuck away as silently as I could. I believe Ginny is a year below Harry and I, and in Gryffindor. I hope that bravery doesn't come with jumping to conclusions, or she may cause trouble in Harry and Hope's relationship. Harry had never mentioned Ginny in our nightly conversations, just once or twice about a childish crush she had on him years ago.

By dinnertime, I was still puzzling over Ginny, for reasons unknown, when Draco sat down next to me.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Good evening Draco." I smiled.

"What are you puzzleing over that is so important, that your ever so evenly cut lamb," He looked at my lamb, that we Beaux Baton girls cut into squares, in curiousity, "must lay there forgotten?"

"Harry asked Hope out." I explained.

"I feel sorry for her."

"No, she's ecstatic! But it seems to make that Ginny girl quite upset."

"Well, Harry is blind to the fact that Ginny loves the boy, and simply dates other boys until he loves her as well."

"That, is, a bit descriptive, but I'm just trying to figure out if she'll stoop so low as to ruin their relationship."

"No, Gryffindors are too proud for that. But no so proud as to openly insult the other party." Draco said. "Now, since your meal is to go uneaten and cold, are you up for a trip to the Astrology Tower? Saturn's rings are supposed to be magnificently clear tonight."

"I'd love to."

"And wold you do me the honor of sitting with me next Saturday?"

"For what?" I asked.

"The next challenge! You know, the Triwizard Tournament?" Draco said the last part slowly, making fun of me.

"Oh, right! Sure, I'll sit with you. As friends." I held out my hand. This had become a sort of ritual between us.

"As friends." He kissed my hand lightly. helped me up. Our arms were linked as we made our way to the astrology tower, the sun setting behind us.

Draco's POV

I was now certain that Anna knew who her brother was. I hadn't been looking for anything about the relation ship, but the hidden worry in her voice about Potter just made it too obvious. Anna is blind; she thinks Snape likes her when it's the exact opposite: he loathes her. He used to be my favorite teacher but now every time I look at that slime ball I want to burn him alive and destroy the remains. And that's being kind.

I don't care about what she's hiding anymore, I'm not looking for clues, but I know something bad happened to her, and she doesn't know what is happening to her now. I just want to help but I know Snape is holding her back on a tight leash.

Saturn's rings were more beautiful than I'd ever seen, and they became even more so as she looked at her. My father always told me that Malfoys never fell in love, shouldn't fall in love, couldn't love. When you're raised as a Malfoy, you are told emotions are a sign of weakness. The name Malfoy comes before everything else, your friends, your family, yourself. When you're a Malfoy, people like Anna make you laugh, at their weakness, their need for protection, at their need to protect others. When you're a Malfoy, you hate people like Anna, and you stay away, their not worth your time.

Right now my mind is telling me all of this, and I know my mind is right. My name has always been Draco Malfoy. Right now, I wish with all my might I wasn't, and for now, I'll pretent my name is something else, anything else, because my heart is telling me my name shouldn't be important. Anna would say if I ever told her this, that it isn't. So it's not.

Saturday has come, and Anna and I are sitting in the bleachers, as the champions start their way in the maze. This is so far the most boring challenge. We can't see what's going on and all we can do is wait for someone to grab the cup.

After maybe an hour red sparklers are shot up.

"Oh dear!" Anna whispered. She clutched my arm tightly, and didn't let go until Fleur's body is brought out. "Oh my, I hope she isn't too badly hurt."

Hannah's POV

Poor Fleur, I wonder what happened. I hope Harry doesn't get hurt, Uncle Albus said he shouldn't get hurt too badly, and I trust him, I do, but people die in this tournament.

I decided that this calls for desperate measures. I slipped into Harry's mind. Even though he's not asleep, I'm sure he'll think of something to explain it.

I see what he sees now. I'm in the maze, and it's dark.

Where should we go next? I reveal my presense as we reach a fork.

What? How? Who are you? His voice rings in disbelief and shock.

What? You don't recognize me?

I do, but, I'm awake.

Stress brings out the worse in us. I say as he makes a left turn, face to face with a Sphinx.

She tells us we can't pass until we solve a riddle: First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search of a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: what creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

We have to answer this right or she'll eat us? That is so not fair. Harry said bitterly.

Hey, she'll eat you. I think I'll be fine. I said, trying to be funny.

You're in my mind. If I die I'm taking you with me. Now do any clues point you in a starting direction?

Not really. I do no there are plenty of animals I don't want to kiss, like a hippogriff and a basilisk.

Not helping. Harry said stiffly.

Fine, fine. Someone who lives in disguise. An actor, a mime, a clown, uh, secret servise, a spy, an acrobat.

A spy! Harry asked her about a spy and she nodded slightly.

Good one. Harry said. Middle of middle,no that is way to hard. Uh, Er…

Harry! Er! That's the last clue! So spy and er, a creature you don't want to kiss is a spy er! I said excitedly.

What?

A spider!

We continued to the cup somewhat unharmed. We reached the cup with Cedric Diggory a bit scratched up. I only got worried when all of a sudden we were in a graveyard.

An: Haha! i am getting so good at these cliffhangers.

Teaser (mainly just what will happen in the next chapter):

Who is going to attack voldemort?

Harry gets a good look at Hannah

Someone (hm...draco maybe) confronts Dumbledore

Ginny drops a hint to Harry, about Hannah. How does she know?


	9. End of the Year

Disclaimer: If i owned this, you'd get it in one setting, and not have to wait for the next chapter. You could read it wherever you want, and i'd be sitting on an expensinve couch infront of a huge plasma screen tv and have a butler who'd bring me chocolate milk whenever i want. But a certain JK Rowling owns it and here i am sitting on my butt onn a hard floor typing this. So i dont own it.

AN: Okay so the teasers i wrote about, some will happen in the next chapter, i just culdn't fit them in here, sorry! Hehe, please don't kill me. heres the next chapter! Buh duh-duh duh ... DUH!

French

_Thought speech_

Draco POV

After maybe three hours of watching the maze do absolutely nothing, the air to the right of me, where Anna was sitting, got warmer. Then warmer and warmer, then suddenly cold. I looked to where she was to see what was going on, and she wasn't there.

"Anna?" I called, feeling rather stupid. I knew she didn't get up, and you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. I felt a mixture of confusion and maybe anger, but mostly worry. Where was she? When did she leave? How did she leave? Why did she leave?

Hannah POV

As soon as Harry touched the port key cup I knew it was a port key. Only one person would have it be changed to that, so I followed. I had researched a while back a thing called 'evaporating' which is like apparating but silent and smoother. Harry was in a grave yard, and I imagined myself behind him, and I was there.

He was tied to a large rock, and he didn't see me, no one did as usual. My scar felt like it was being carved open. Cedric Diggory's body was life less and cold. Peter Pettigrew was holding a bundle that could only hold Voldemort's body or soul. I couldn't do anything right now, with out revealing my presence. I couldn't take Voldemort, I just couldn't leave Harry, and maybe I could help. So I could only hide and wait.

Harry and Voldemort began to duel. Harry cried expelliarmus, and Voldemort cried avada kedavara. My star shaped scar began to ache; I thought my head would explode. I thought, as though I was sending it to both Harry and Voldemort Harry will not die, and through their wands, and yellow spider web was formed. Every one Voldemort had killed came out, I thought to them, protect Harry, and they did.

I whispered 'accio d'Harry cup' and the triwizard tournament cup flew closer to Harry, and I evaporated to Draco's side at the tournament.

"When did you get back? Where did you go? How did," He stuttered and I cut him of with the well practiced angelic confused smiled I had.

"But Draco, I never left!" I said innocently.

"Sure you didn't." He turned his attention back to the tournament, where Harry just returned. My heart tightened. Did I do enough? Was he hurt?

Harry was hysterical. He was not badly hurt, and Cedric's body was at his side. My heart loosened oh so slightly. He was hurt, but he will live.

"Anna," Draco asked as we were all told to stay calm, and stay seated. Some were freaking out, most were just confused.

"Yes?" I whispered, Draco was smart, maybe to smart for his own good.

"There is something I really want to ask, but maybe I shouldn't, and something else that could wait." He said softly, eyes squinted ahead of him, unseeing.

"Please, don't ask the first." I forced out. I could never lie to him, it would be best if he didn't call my need to.

"Okay, can I owl you over the summer?" He asked, probably the second question he had.

"Yes, yes of course."

Dumbledore's POV

What I had taken from Harry's mind of what happened tonight at the challenge didn't make sense. Something that appeared smarter than Harry helped him in the tournament, but disappeared from his mind at the graveyard. Then that something must have helped him fight Voldemort, through the shadows of Voldemort's victims, and pushed the cup towards Harry, yet remain unseen.

Hannah was reported to be very still at the challenge, and through my own eyes, she disappeared and reappeared. Harry was the boy who lived, but was she stronger? Her aura was calmer than Harry's, whose temper runs high at many times, she could not have the heart to kill Voldemort. Harry would be able to when angry very easily, but Hannah seems to have more power, than the Boy Who Lived? It could not be.

I began to pace around my office. It could be that Hannah is the Girl Who Lived, but she would need to be trained if it were, for she could never kill anything. It was against the nature Severus gave her, raised her to have. I am almost positive that Harry is the Boy Who Lived, but until I am one hundred percent sure, or more so, Hannah needs to be watched more closely. She may give us a sign that will solve the puzzle of who lived and who watched.

But she was the type of girl who would never leave her friends, and would be miserable without them, or worried sick. She wouldn't perform as well with out those French girls to protect her, more like it, she was week.

I rethought that. Hannah would actually perform better with those French girls, for they were her equals, as smart as her or smarter. Hannah was trained to blend in; with her friends she could do so without trying to dumb herself down. But I couldn't bring her friends here as they don't trust me. They will go to Beaux Baton next year, no matter what I say to them.

It is a good thing I am such good friends with Madame Maxime.

Hannah POV

It was time for good byes. Hermione and Viktor Krum were snogging their way to say it. Hope and Harry were by a willow tree, not the violent one, holding hands and talking. I saw her jump up and down with excitement and hug him tightly. By the time we get back to Beaux Baton there should be five weeks left of school.

"If I write to you you'll write back, right?" Draco asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

"I want an equally long letter. No matter how long a letter I write, you have to write the same length or longer. I am a Malfoy, Anna, we are used to getting our way, and I will not stand for even an inch shorter letter." He stuck up his chin in pretend pride, a smile playing on his pale face.

"Oh, dear! Do not worry, Mister Malfoy, you'll get your letter." I curtseyed in pretend fear. We hugged, and the last call for my school was called.

"Oh, I am so going to miss Harry." Hope hugged a book to her chest.

"What is that?" Jacqueline asked, her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"Harry gave it to me. He is so very sweet. There is a page full of pictures of us together, and the rest is for every letter we write to each other. He had Hermione charm the pages, so what ever letter we write to each other will appear on the pages after it. Isn't he so sweet?" She smiled brightly, I don't think I've ever seen her happier.

We laughed and chatted about whom would we miss, and in three days we got to our school. I had missed the stone walls of the castle, our castle, and the smooth marble floors.

But the five weeks went by, and the Au Revoir feast, the good bye feast, every one was getting letters, whether from parents or friends. I received two, leaving every one in shock as I never received any.

The first from Draco:

Dear Anna;

I only just watched your carriage leave the castle, and I already miss you. Harry Potter seams to miss Hope, his face utterly downfallen, leaving many of the Slytherins in snickers, and Ginny couldn't be happier though she is trying (and failing miserably) to hide it. The castle seams far to empty without the other two schools, you especially.

How are you? Do you miss anyone? How does it feel to be back at your own school? Remember you promised to write an equally long letter? I will measure it very precisely, and don't try to cheat me out by writing bigger I know how small you write.

Sincerely Draco Malfoy

My other letter was one not even I expected:

Dear Miss Snape;

It is to my great despair that I write you this. How ever much I enjoy your presence at my school problems have come forth and next year you will be attending another school. Your parents have been informed, and will explain more.

My utter regrets,

Madame Margareta Maxime, Headmistress of Beaux Baton, School of Witchcraft

My well practiced smile stayed the same, as did Jacqueline's, Hope's, and Elizabeth's as they dropped the very same letter. Or so I thought.

In our carriage, only then did our Beaux Baton smiles leave.

"I was expelled! Me! The smartest in our year!" Elizabeth shouted in anger.

"I have never even broken a rule!" Hope said in disbelief.

"I am as good a student as any!" Jacqueline retorted.

I looked at their letters, unable to believe.

Dear Hope (Jacqueline and Elizabeth in their letters);

Your student record shows an unfit past for the proud name of Beaux Baton. Unfortunately any student who doesn't form to our standards must leave immediately. It is our deepest regret, but you may not return to this school next year. I hope you do well, and wish you good luck.

Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beaux Baton

"So none of us will return next year." I whispered.

"You as well?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Yes."

AN: That too a while. Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me for writing something so awful? Than tell! ME! reviews inspire me. I dont care about flames. They sound funny.

Teasers

Where do the girls go to school?

What'll happen come summer?

What about Harry?

Or Draco?

Or Ginny?


	10. Summer Time Owls

Disclaimer: anything Harry Potterish does not belong to me. None of it at all. If i owned it, well, i wouldn't be writing this at the library. I'd have a nice big comfy office, with windows, and Harry Potter Fans would be very very different. Just get it in your heads I DON'T OWN THIS! IT ISN'T MINE! i WISH IT WAS BUT ITS NOT!! UGH!!

AN: Hehe, please dont kill me for the long wait. I was expecting a review, not even one? Come on! That's hurtful. And this chapter is a bit of a segway into the all important next year, its just to fill you in. But its major important...here you go!

French

_Thought speech_

Hannah's POV

Papa sat in his chair while I worked on my needle work. I waited for him to explain what was going on patiently. Finally he spoke.

"Hogwarts' curriculum is very different from Beaux-Baton." He breathed. "There are no manner classes, which may be the reasons the students act rather childish sometimes, and some barbaric. There are no dance classes, and no music classes. There are the chore classes, but all the electives revolve around magic."

I sat quietly, he didn't want a response.

"I guarantee you, Hannah; this next year will be very different."

He waved for me to go.

"Au revoir, Papa," I left. Upstairs a tawny brown owl sat tapping at my window, along with a gray one.

"Hello, there." I whispered to it as I took the letter from the tawny's leg.

Hello, Hannah.

This is Elizabeth, if you don't recognize my owl, it's my parents. Jacqueline and Hope wrote to me that they'll be going to Hogwarts, of course. It's our only option other than going to Egypt or somewhere like that. I'm guessing you'll be going there as well?

Oh, Hope is pestering me on how your parents are taking this, my parents were rather, upset about it. They're fine now, slightly.

Yours truly,

Elizabeth

The gray owl was from no other than Draco:

Hey Anna;

Sorry to hear about you getting the boot (I know, you were polightly escorted to another school, right?). So where does that leave you? What address do I have to memorize now? Don't think your getting rid of me that easily!

Life over here has been a bit more boring than your end; I've been cooped up since school got out. How are things over there?

Forever and Always,

Draco Malfoy

I laughed and the differences in the letters. I couldn't tell which I preferred, though I knew it would take a long time to respond Draco's letter in the same, well, manner.

Dearest Elizabeth;

I too am going to Hogwarts next year. My father tells me it will be a far different experience than we are used to. He was already told of it, so things are rather calm than I detect are going on at your house.

I wish you well.

Hannah

I sent the response with Elizabeth's owl, and began to write to Draco.

Dear Draco;

I'm sure you'll be happy to know I am returning to Hogwarts next year, and one of the few bright sides of this is that you'll be there and I won't have to write these letters each day. Things are rather calm over here as well, like your home. I believe this is equally long and if not, by the time you get to me I'll hug you to death.

Anna

I sent the letter off and began to work. Papa was making me work on the seventh year's work, the level I was at. He refused to let me fall behind myself. So I worked and waited ever so patiently for the summer to end.

Harry POV

That voice. It's been in my dreams as long as I can remember. I never told anyone because it was only in my dreams. That's it. Sure, it had its own personality, but as Hermione said, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is bad. And I like the voice, my Dream Lady, as it was a female voice. She helped me when I had troubles. She was always proud of me. Be still, Harry, be strong, your great destiny awaits, but know this, I will always be proud, and I will always love you. That's what she always says. I guess that's why I don't tell anyone that I hear a voice, that I may be going insane, because Dream Lady is the one person who's proud of me, who loves me not because I saved their necks.

The thing was she was always in me dreams, but during the third challenge she was there, and I was awake! Maybe I am going insane, really crazy.

I still don't want to tell anyone. Hope would understand, but wouldn't she look at me differently?

Hope. Hope is the best thing, person, that's ever happened to me, and Ginny, who knows why, absolutely despises her. It doesn't really change much, because I really like Hope, and I'm not leaving her anytime soon, but it's annoying, the non-stop Hope-bashing on Ginny's part. Ginny also has this weird thing about this girl Anna who came from Beaux Baton. She says she looks just like me, but that's impossible, it happens to be Snape's daughter.

Draco POV

I ripped Anna's letter open and read each word again and again and again, and then I actually jumped on my bed with joy. I stopped quickly though, Malfoy's don't jump with joy.

She's going to Hogwarts. I couldn't be happier. There's no chance she's going to be in Slytherin, she's not very cunning, but at least she won't be in Gryffindor, at least I don't think she will be. Two months, I realized, until I see her again. I thought it would be so much longer.

The months seemed to pass so slowly. I decided to make her a special present for joining Hogwarts.

AN: Now, please, give me hints. What do you want to see next chapter? Im thinkin Draco gives Hannah a bracelet or a necklace, what about you?

Teaser:

Trai ride to hogwarts, proves eventful

"Oh my gosh, we just met the Harry Potter!"

"Hannah, i need you to watch Harry for me, befriend him."

"Hannah, what's wrong?"


	11. Houses and Compartments

Disclaimer: anything Harry Potterish does not belong to me. None of it at all. If i owned it, well, i wouldn't be writing this at the library. I'd have a nice big comfy office, with windows, and Harry Potter Fans would be very very different. Just get it in your heads I DON'T OWN THIS! IT ISN'T MINE! i WISH IT WAS BUT ITS NOT!! UGH!!

French

_Thought speech_

Hannah POV

Elizabeth, Hope, Jacqueline and I went to Hogwarts a week before everyone else, to get a few things sorted out. Uncle Albus sat us down in his office to explain a few things. Like true Beaux Baton girls, we sat in time with each other and crossed or legs in rhythm with each other as well, right leg over left.

"Now girls," He said, "Hogwarts has had a few transfers over the centuries, so you're not the first ever, just in a very long time. Like your old school we have houses that you stay in. We could sort you now or with the first years."

"Headmaster," Jacqueline smiled her angelic-you-did-not-just-say-that smile, "I don't see any reason to sort us with the first years, as we are not first years."

"I thought one of you would say that," Uncle smiled. "So you wish to be sorted now?"

"Naturally," Elizabeth said stiffly.

She went first. They pulled out a ratty old hat that desperately needed to be washed, and placed in on her head. It yelled out Ravenclaw! And did so with Jacqueline as well, though it took longer with Hope, but yelled Ravenclaw yet again.

It was next placed on my head. It smelt awful.

'Another Potter. Wasn't expecting that.' The hat said in my head.

'Hello, sir. What is your name?' I asked out of politeness.

'Ah! The question I haven't heard since I was created, now I hear it four times in one day!' the hat chuckled. 'Godric always called me Fredrick as it happens. Now, back to you, little one. Hm, as loyal as Helga, smart as Rowena, ah, you could be brace as Godric as well!'

'Brave, sir? You must be mistaken.' I said with both modesty and shock.

'Ah, I am never wrong. You need to be just given the chance and you could be as brave as your brother! Of course, that Dumbledore, oh merlin I hate that man, ywould never give you that chance.'

'Again, Fredrick, you must be mistaken; Uncle Albus is a great man!'

'I take it to note you didn't say, he loves you. For a true Ravenclaw you don't seem very wise. Ah well, it is not your fault. RAVENCLAW!'

I took the hat off, feeling very pale.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I mumbled.

"Now, my new students," Uncle said. "I shall see you at the feast. Will you stay here or arrive by train?"

"We shall be on the, sir." Elizabeth said head up and bold.

"Ah very well. Hannah, my dear, may I have a word?"

"Yes, of course." I said, sitting back down.

"We'll wait for you in the hall." Jacqueline whispered to me. I nodded.

"Hannah, I know this must be hard for you to understand, but as of last year, the third challenge, your brother has been, well let's say, under the weather?" Uncle said.

I only nodded.

"It seams to me, that not only are his friends finding it difficult to understand him, but he can't understand himself."

"What are you asking of me?" I asked in true confusion.

"Hannah, I need you to watch Harry for me, befriend him."

"Uncle, he's not supposed to know I exist, you told me that yourself! How can you explain to him that this girl, who is a mirror image and similar voice, is only a random face? I spent my life in hiding and now you say come out for the same reason I hid?" I ranted.

"I am sure he won't recognize you, and you're a very smart girl." Uncle smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"No," I said swallowing. "He wouldn't recognize me." I walked out. It was the truth, the painful truth that Harry wouldn't know my face.

"Well? What did he want?" Jacqueline asked me.

"He's my father's uncle; he just wanted to know how I was doing." I said with some difficulty.

"Fine, don't tell us. Just so you know we know when you're lying. And when you want to tell us, we will be eager to know." Jacqueline said with equal difficulty.

We spent the rest of the two weeks at Hope's house, as it was closest to the station. Even so, we were late getting there, just barely catching the train. It was in movement as we looked for a compartment.

Hope wanted to sit with Harry so we followed her as she eagerly looked for him. She heard his laugh, and shushed us.

"He doesn't know we switched." She explained.

She burst in, "Harry!"

"Hope! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" He got up and hugged her.

Harry must have been exactly my height. We had the same eyes, the same smile I used so rarely, one that only Draco could ever make me use, that Hope put on Harry. He had the same laugh, just lower. He didn't use contact lenses, though in truth Papa made me a potion to correct my vision. It was shocking how even though we lived apart, we were so similar.

"Harry, these are my friends, Elizabeth, Jacqueline and, oh," She stopped as each of us curtseyed at our name, wondering whether to say Anna or Hannah. I nodded quickly; reminding her now I had no choice but to go as Hannah. "This is Hannah." I curtseyed.

"Hi, I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione." He pointed to the red head I met before first year, and a rather bushy haired girl, whose nose was in a book. "What are you girls doing here?" He asked, hugging Hope again.

"Beaux Baton got very crowded after a tower fell down." Jacqueline explained the lie she made up. "The house we're in was in that tower, and many were forced to change schools. Many went to the other French school, but it was a day school our parents couldn't take us to."

"I'm sorry to here that, but I love that you're here!" Harry said. Harry and Hope sat down next to Hermione with Elizabeth on Hermione's other side, while Jacqueline and I next to Ron.

"Do I know you?" Ron asked me, his face in confusion.

"I believe she would know if you were friends or not," Jacqueline said.

"I believe we met once, actually." I looked down. "At the pet shop before first year in Diagon Alley, we were looking at cats."

"Ah yes! Now I remember." He said. "Where is your cat?"

"Here," I said, pointing at the white bag at my feet, "she's sleeping now."

"Well, sorry to break up the reunion, but I have to go somewhere real quick. C'mon Hope." They took off, and so did Ron and Hermione who were prefect to go make their rounds.

"Oh my, we just met the Harry Potter!" Jacqueline sighed, sliding down her seat.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but believe me, writer's block is an evil thing. REVIEW!! Give me hints, tell me what you want in the next chapter! You guys arent being very helpful ya know!

Teaser:

You know what, i just wont give you a teaser, thats your punishment.


	12. Hogwarts Hates Hannah

Disclaimer: anything Harry Potterish does not belong to me. None of it at all. If i owned it, well, i wouldn't be writing this at the library. I'd have a nice big comfy office, with windows, and Harry Potter Fans would be very very different. Just get it in your heads I DON'T OWN THIS! IT ISN'T MINE! i WISH IT WAS BUT ITS NOT!! UGH!!

AN: Okay i kinda lost touch with the story and right now im getting back into it. Trust me, next chapter's going to be very powerful

French

_Thought speech_

Snape's POV:

The headmaster has a strange plan going on. My 'daughter' as I am to call her and her filthy friends have come to Hogwarts. The headmaster found the only way to get Hannah to come was if she wasn't alone. But as it happens, the headmaster sent them away again, one by one. The first was Jacqueline. I remember that day well.

It was breakfast, Saturday morning, the first week back to school. Hope, Hannah's other friend was talking to Potter by the door. Jacqueline received an owl, her face fell slightly. Then it got angry and she ran, from the Great Hall, stomping.

The Elizabeth was sent away, a mere two weeks after the Jacqueline fiasco. She receiver her letter, and when anger stepped in, she smiled and folded it neatly in her pocket.

Hope was the last to go. Three weeks after Elizabeth left, Flitwick pulled Hope aside after class and told her it was time to leave.

And so Hannah's friends left the hallowed halls of Hogwarts and returned to their school, one less in number.

Hannah's POV

I hate Hogwarts, and it hates me. The ghosts stare rudely at me. The students other than Draco all hate me for being 'the slimy git's' spawn. All my friends have abandoned me. I am alone, again.

I really should be used to it. I've been alone before.

And I have Harry. I was told to be nice to him, befriend him. But it's strange. His friends don't like me, they avoid me, and Harry looks at me like he thinks I'm going to hurt him. I hate Hogwarts, and it hates me.

At breakfast I eat alone, I don't usually get mail. That's why today, a few miserable weeks after Easter Break, when I got mail, and Harry did to, I was very, very surprised.

AN: Okay so I've gotten back into the story. Yay. Bye.

Teaser:

'I don't think Harry is the Boy Who Lived after all"

"do you expect me to take all this in and just be fine with it?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"

"I think i love you..."

OOOh powerful teaser there. Who can guess who says what?


	13. BTW: Harry, this is your twin sister

Disclaimer: anything Harry Potterish does not belong to me. None of it at all. If i owned it, well, i wouldn't be writing this at the library. I'd have a nice big comfy office, with windows, and Harry Potter Fans would be very very different. Just get it in your heads I DON'T OWN THIS! IT ISN'T MINE! i WISH IT WAS BUT ITS NOT!! UGH!!

AN: This is my favorite chapter so far.

French

_Thought speech_

Harry POV

The new girl Hannah is Snape's daughter. She is friends with Malfoy. And all year long she has been smiling at us and trying to talk to us. I think Voldemort has her spying on me.

I'm not being completely paranoid, maybe a little. She seems to be close to Dumbledore but, I don't know. He always stares at her suspiciously, and then at me.

Today I got a letter form Dumbledore, how strange is that? He never sends letters. Anyway it was asking for me to meet with him tonight, and that Hannah Shape would be there.

Hannah POV

I'm in Uncle's office right now. I'm not sure what is going to happen, I'm just staring at my hands. Harry is in the seat next to me, it's so quite. The clock rings, and Uncle comes.

"Ah, Harry, Hannah, welcome. Lemon drop," He offers, we refuse politely.

"Well, then, right to business. Now I want tonight to be every one to be very honest, and Hannah, I do mean honest." Uncle said. I stared at him confused. "Harry, how well do you know Hannah?"

"Not very well sir," Harry said, very confused.

"Hannah, how well do you know Harry?"

"Uncle, you want me to-" I stared and his eyes twinkled. "Very well, sir."

"Have you been stalking me?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I haven't." I looked at my hands shamefully.

"Now then, children, back to business. I have some questions for Hannah. What happened that Halloween night?"

"Excuse me sir?" I asked, worried.

"What happened that Halloween night?" He asked more forcefully. I felt him prodding at my mind, but I pushed him out.

"Uncle, you told me to never talk about that!" I said exasperated, cluthing the arms of my chair.

"I have reason to believe my suspicions from that night long ago were wrong." Uncle said.

My eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be.

I jumped out of my chair and walked to the window, then back.

"It was cold. My room, it had no blanket or pillow, or a mattress because Harry needed to sleep well. Harry was going to save all of us, that's what we were told, that's what you told us." I said, my voice dry. I began tp walk around worriedly. "I was cold, I couldn't sleep, and sometimes when I couldn't sleep then I would go talk to Harry in his sleep. Mom and Dad were fast asleep and so was Harry, he didn't know about me cause I wasn't supposed to let him see me, he didn't need the pressure of me being around because he was the boy who was going to defeat You-Know-Who. He was going to defeat him you said so. Mom said so, Dad said so, everyone said so. It was cold in Harry's room to, and he was sleeping, dreaming about being a baker. He thought I was a customer in his dream."

"I remember that dream." Harry mumbled. "How do you know what I was dreaming?"

"Sh, Harry," Uncle said.

"I heard mom shout, the door was outlined in green. I put Harry under his bed, he was going to save us later."

"Hannah what are you saying?" Uncle stood slightly.

I started to shake. "Everyone always said that Harry was going to save us. Hannah, you can't eat that, Harry needs it so he can save the world. Hannah, clean up the house, Harry can't play in a dirty room, he needs his child hood now because some day he wont have time to play. Hannah, you don't need toys, Harry does. Harry is going to kill You-Know-Who some day!" I shouted. "Harry, Harry, Harry. So what was I supposed to do when my brother is going to se the world and the man whose going to kill him is outside?"

"Hannah, let me see your scar." I lifted my hair, and showed him my star shaped scar. "How did you get it?"

"He came in; he shot me with a curse, the death curse. I just kept thinking I can't, don't die so Harry can live. The sides of the curse, it rebounded, the rebound hit Harry at an odd ankle."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry shouted.

I sighed, and said through much difficulty. "Be still, Harry, be good, be strong. I will always love you Harry, and your great destiny awaits. No matter what, I will be proud of you."

He gawked. "You're that, that, I know that voice."

"I really am proud Harry." I smiled.

"Hannah is your twin sister." Uncle said. He place his hands on his desk. "I don't Harry is the Boy Who Lived after all."

"No," I shouted. "He is, he has to be!"

"Hannah, I know this must be difficult but-"

"But nothing! My whole life you kept me invisible, my whole life has been protecting him, keeping him safe, and happy. Him, the one who saved us, my reason to live day after day."

"But here is a reason to live, for you to be happy. You are the one who saved us, not him, but you!"

Uncle obviously thought that would make me happy. His eyes twinkled, his paper lips cracked into a smile.

"Do you expect me," I struggled, "to take this all in and just be fine with it?"

"Hannah, you're a hero!" Uncle defended.

"You didn't raise me to be one! You told me to hide, my parents had me hide. The Johnsons told me to hide. Papa told me to hide. That's my life; hiding. Staying out of sight, inconspicuous. My own twin brother, didn't even know I existed. My parents didn't know my name. You made me into this, and now ou want me to save the world?"

"With some training you'll do fine."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening," I ran to the window. "Why did Papa adopt me? Why didn't my parents put me with the Dursleys instead of a foster home. That house was far better than where I was left." I asked.

"I had Severus adopt you."

"What?" I said, looking at him. I didn't believe my ears.

"I needed you here in case I was wrong about Harry, which apparently is a good thing." He smiled, as if I was to thank him.

"Papa didn't want me." I said slowly.

"Well, yes."

"Yes he did or yes he didn't?" I said angrily.

"He didn't, I told him to."

I ran out of the room. The night was pitch black. The astronomy tower was empty. I couldn't do it. Papa and Mamma, they didn't want me, the only ones who ever did never had. I was Unwanted again. Not again, actually, I always had been. Tears ran down my face as I looked down. I stood on the ledge of the astronomy tower. All my lessons on manners, keeping your emotions hidden disappeared when that conversation started. I was unwanted.

My parents never cared.

My brother never knew.

The Johnsons hated me openly. Mrs. Johnson with her belt and fist. Mr. Johnson with his night time visits and his alcohol and his beatings.

Papa and Mamma where told to pretend to care.

My friends left.

I was Unwanted.

"Hannah, please get down from the ledge," I heard behind me. I looked, Draco was there. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Why Draco?" I asked, crying.

"Because you could die!"

"No, why are you here?" I cried angrily. "Did Uncle pay you?"

"What?"

"No, of course no, your too 'high class' for that, you must have volunteered."

"What are you talking about?"

"Papa never wanted me, I should have know it was too good to be true, to good for the likes of me." I sat down and my head fell into my hands. "I am completely alone, and they expect me to be the stupid Girl Who Lived."

"Your brother is Harry Potter."

"Yes," I hiccupped. "But apparently he didn't kill Voldemort, and I did and now I am supposed to go off and kill him and I can't."

"Of course not," Draco sat next me.

"What?"

"There is no way on this earth you could kill the Dark Lord. You'd give him a manners lesson first and tell him how rude it is to kill him."

"Funny, how funny. Why are you here?"

"Because I care."

"No you don't! No one has ever cared. If I jumped right now, Papa would be glad too get rid of me. My brother would be like, one more life lost in the war, Uncle would pretend I never existed and you'd go off and screw Pansy."

"Shut it, Hannah! Listen to yourself! Who are you and where is the girl I know?"

"She died and became the Girl Who Lived." I said bitterly. "I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I slammed my hands into the stone ledge.

"Please, stop this," Draco said softly. "I can't see you like this. Please."

"Then go away just like everyone else in my life."

"No, I won't do that." He said. "I know you won't jump, but I also know your in pain."

"Oh, really? And how do you know I won't jump?"

"You're afraid of heights." Draco said. I laughed, and hiccupped. "Come on, you open book, lets get you some tea."

He picked me up in his arms and then he didn't put me down.

"Draco, why are you doing this? Why are you still with me after everyone else has left?"

"Because, I think I love you…"

AN: Tada! So you likey? There is another chapter coming up, so tell me this: Should Hannah and Draco get married?

Teaser!!:

The death of old Moldymort (do you know what morte in french means? i think it means death but im not sure...)

The adult hood of our very favorite characters


	14. The end

Disclaimer: anything Harry Potterish does not belong to me. None of it at all. If i owned it, well, i wouldn't be writing this at the library. I'd have a nice big comfy office, with windows, and Harry Potter Fans would be very very different. Just get it in your heads I DON'T OWN THIS! IT ISN'T MINE! i WISH IT WAS BUT ITS NOT!! UGH!!

AN: the end is here!

French

_Thought speech_

The war ended three years ago. I was seventeen. It turns out I never had to kill Voldemort. Harry has this hero attitude, and helped me. Voldemort was trying to take over everything, the government and the school. He was after the Deathly Hallows. Uncle was dead.

The funny thing is, Voldemort thought Draco was on his side, he never was. He told Draco to kill Uncle, but Papa did, like uncle told him to. So the wand didn't have a new master. It didn't work for Voldemort, or anyone any more. And a simple disarming spell killed Voldemort. He faced me, chanted the spell to kill me, I disarmed him, and he is dead.

I should have listened to Draco and given him a manners lesson first, but oh well.

We told the papers it was Harry. He grew in the spotlight, he may hate it, but I could never handle it. After Papa died, I was left his house, so Harry moved in. Draco proposed and we had a back yard wedding by the bubble fountain. The only ones who came were Jacqueline, Hope, Elizabeth, Harry, Ron and Hermione. My sisters missed me, I'll have to get used to this feeling, this feeling of being wanted.

Harry married Hope a year after Draco and I did. Ron married Hermione. Jacqueline married a boy named Dean Thomas, and Elizabeth married Seamus Finnigan. She kept her own last name. We all had children around the same time.

Draco and I have a daughter and a son. The son came first. His name is James. He has dirty blonde hair and my eyes. Allison, our daughter, has black hair and Draco's grey misty eyes. She looks like a mystery on air.

Harry has many children I can't even count. He moved out once he got married. I see my sisters every other day, and my brother every day. I am very happy.

AN: i can't believe i finished. finally. Who wants a sequel? hah, but maybe.


End file.
